Forever And For Always
by Kimka333
Summary: "Fine then! We're better than through. Don't ever speak to me again!" It took so long for Kurt and Blaine to fall in love, now one argument is tearing them apart and the glee club is taking sides. Is there anyway that they can fix what may be broken?
1. The One That Got Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the songs included in the fanfiction :)**

"Fine then! We're better than through. Don't ever speak to me again!"

…

"If I could have rewound that moment, I'd have tried to stop it. Tried to stop him from saying it, from all the tears I've cried. Over one boy, but not just any boy… Blaine Anderson. My first love. My true love. My only love. Most of all the love that I almost let slip away."

Forever and For Always: Part. 1

The One That Got Away

"All right guys!" Mr. Schuester stood at the front of the choir room, attempting to get the attention of his Glee club. "Guys!" The chattered slowly died down and Will proceeded "This week you guys will be working together. That's right duets! This means no arguments guys."

"But Mr. Shue, we do that every year." Tina pointed out.

"This year there's a theme. The theme for this year, drumroll please, Dreams."

"Mr. Shue, if I may." Rachel's confident, "better than you" tone rung out "But what exactly do you mean by dreams?"

"Glad you asked Rachel." Mr. Schuester grinned mischievously "hit it!" The sound Rockstar by Nickleback filled the room.

"Hey, Hey. I want to be a rock star." He finished the song and the group applauded.

"Mr. Shue I still don't understand." Finn said slowly.

"Dreams can be anything. They can be from something you want to be, to something you want to have, or somewhere you want to go." Will explained. "It's like you wanting to get into NYADA Rachel, or Artie wanting to walk. Dreams are what you make them. This is an important year for most of you, and your starting to think about your hopes and ambitions for life." Mr. Schuester pulled out an envelope from his pocket. "Plus the winner this year gets tickets to the Cirque du Soleil performance that's playing in the next town over."

"Those tickets are as good as ours." Rachel told Finn.

"Don't bet on it Rachel." Kurt told her, looking at Blaine lovingly.

"All right guys. I expect amazing performances from all of you." With Mr. Schuester's final words the New Directions filed out of the room.

"We've got this completion all wrapped up." Blaine told Kurt, as he got in Kurt's car.

Kurt nodded, in agreement "We just have to find the perfect song."

…

Kurt and Blaine stood in the middle of the McKinley High Auditorium staring into each other's eyes. They were singing a mash up of A Whole New World and I Can Go the Distance.

"Down an unknown road /to embrace my fate/ though that road may wander / It will lead me to you/" Kurt sang and Blaine continued with "And a thousand years/ would be worth the wait/ It might take a lifetime / But somehow I'll see it through" Then the chorus' became intertwined as Blaine continued with "And I won't look back /I can go the distance /And I'll stay on track /No I won't accept defeat /It's an uphill slope /But I won't lose hope /Till I go the distance /And my journey is complete" And Kurt sang "A whole new world/A hundred thousand things to see/I'm like a shooting star/I've come so far/I can't go back to where I used to be." They ended the song together singing the last line from Whole New World, staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Let's take it from the top again." Blaine said breaking the connection.

"Come on Blaine!" Kurt complained "We've done it like a zillion times."

"I'm sorry," Blaine said sincerely, smiling apologetically "I just really want to take you to that show."

Kurt blushed and smiled happily "Well Cirque du Soleil is no Broadway show but it would be fun to see, something to do together. We only have a limited amount of time before graduation."

"You know, I kind of hope you don't get into NYADA this year. " Blaine sighed.

"What do you mean you kind of hope I don't get into NYADA this year Blaine?" Kurt said, looking confused.

"I mean, I just hate to have you so far away. Couldn't it just wait a year?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt who couldn't believe Blaine wanted him to wait on something he'd dreamed about.

"Blaine, what happens if the opportunity presents itself now? There may not be another opportunity like that. I can't stay in Lima forever, you know how I feel." Kurt told Blaine, feeling like Blaine was being selfish asking for him to wait.

"Kurt, everything doesn't' always work out perfectly in the world outside of Lima." Blaine said, feeling that Kurt was getting the wrong impression.

"So you don't think I could handle it?" Kurt asked, his tone starting to sound annoyed. "Do you think I wouldn't make it?"

"Come on Kurt!" Blaine said "Open your eyes, you're so sheltered and you're not Rachel."

"Oh I get it!" Kurt's voice rose "So I'm not good enough."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Yes it is! You're scared I won't make it… or are you scared I'll make it and forget you?" Kurt's voice sounded cold, challenging, and at that moment Blaine started to feel himself getting mad.

"You couldn't even win class president, Kurt or play the lead in the play." Blaine said briskly.

"Oh so you want to go there?" Kurt yelled at Blaine.

"Maybe I do!" Blaine shouted back!"

"Oh and you're so perfect. Mr. I was head of the Warblers, but I was too good for them!"

"When did I ever say that? At least I don't run from my problems!"

"Take that back Blaine!"

"Never!"

"You know you were way cuter in a Dalton uniform." Kurt scowled and turn away.

"You know that's it Kurt! I can't deal with you being such a drama queen anymore. It's done okay, we're through!" Blaine's words flew out of his mouth hitting Kurt like daggers to the heart. Kurt felt himself tear up and he kept thinking that this can't be happening. Finally Kurt opened his mouth and retaliated. "Fine! We're better than through. Don't ever speak to me again!"

He couldn't believe what he'd said, nor what Blaine had said before. Covering his mouth, Kurt ran backstage crying, sitting on a makeup chair and staring at himself in the mirror. He started sobbing harder as he heard Blaine stomp out of the auditorium, slamming the door behind him. Between fits of tears Kurt sang softly to himself

"In another life/I would make you stay/ So I don't have to say/ You were the one that got away/ The one that got away/ The o-o-o-o-o-one/ The o-o-o-o-o-one/ The o-o-o-o-o-one/ The one that got away…"

**A/N: This is my first story so I'd love if you could favourite/review it :D**


	2. I Don't Miss You At All

A/N: I do not own Glee or any of the songs in this fanfic.

Forever and For Always: Part 2

_**I Don't Miss You At All**_

Blaine Anderson sat in the choir room feeling angry and like he was missing something that wouldn't be easy to replace. He didn't want to even think of Kurt Hummel, especially after all that happened.

"Okay guys." Mr. Schuester said, walking in "Who's ready to show us their stuff." He glanced around the room as he said this. "Blaine? Where's Kurt?" Everyone glanced around after the question was asked, all eyes falling on Blaine, who shrugged and shook his head, his eyes reading 'don't know, couldn't care less'.

"All righty…" Mr. Schuester knew it would be best to drop the subject. "Artie; Rory show us what you've got."

"We've been thinking a lot about a duet." Artie announced, wheeling himself to the center of the room. "My dream, I guess, would be to walk again one day."

"And I just want to fit into America." Rory added.

"So in a way we're both… we all are outcasts someway." A soft tune began to play as Artie finished.

Rory's voice began filled the room. "Look at this stuff/ Isn't it neat?/ Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?/ Wouldn't you think I'm the guy/ The guy who has everything?/ Look at this trove/ Treasures untold/ How many wonders can one cavern hold?/ Looking around here you think/ Sure, she's got everything/ I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty/ I've got whozits and whatzits galore/ You want thingamabobs?/ I've got twenty!/ But who cares?/ No big deal/ I want more."

Rory looked down at Artie, who moved forward. I wanna be where the people are /I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'/ Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?/…Oh - feet!/ Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far/ Legs are required for jumping, dancing/ Strolling along down a - what's that word again?/…Street/ Up where they walk, up where they run/ Up where they stay all day in the sun/ Wanderin' free - wish I could be/ Part of that world…"

The two joined together "What would I give if I could live out of these waters?/ What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?/ Bet'cha on land they understand/ That they don't reprimand their daughters/ Proper women sick of swimmin'/ Ready to stand. /And ready to know what the people know/ Ask 'em my questions and get some answers/ What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?/Burn?/ When's it my turn?/ Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?/ Out of the sea/ Wish I could be/ Part of that world."

"Guys that was awesome!" Will congratulated. Applause erupted in the choir room. Blaine clapped but still didn't look happy. Rachel knew something was wrong. She waited for the bell to ring before going to look for Kurt.

Rachel entered the auditorium. She had found Mercedes on her way there; she was doing the same thing. They'd made almost like a mutual pact that they'd be civil and not be divas, because they both had the same cause…Finding their favourite gay soprano and best friend.

* * *

Just when Rachel and Mercedes thought about giving up they heard muffled sobs coming from backstage.

"Kurt?" Rachel asked, rounding the corner, and seeing Kurt, still sitting in front of the same mirror he had be hours ago. She noticed his tears stained face as he wiped his puffy red eyes. "What happened Kurt? How long have you been crying, alone?"

In response, Kurt shrugged. His voice was shaky when he finally found that he could produce enough of a sound to answer "B-Blaine. It's over."

Mercedes put her arms around him, as did Rachel. "How's that possible?" Rachel asked, not believing what she just heard. Kurt and Blaine had been so loving, so stable and so passionate about one another. How could this have happened?

Kurt shook his head and began crying again. Mercedes pulled him in tighter into her embrace. "That white boy is going to get another thing if he thinks he can hurt our Hummel. Come on Kurt let's get up and go to my place. You can give Rachel and I makeovers, cause let me tell you, Mercedes want to get her pretty on."

Kurt nodded and stood up. Rachel spoke "And then you can stay over at my place. We'll have a Barbra-a-thon!"

"Thanks." Kurt muttered as he wiped his eyes and then blew his nose with a tissue Rachel handed him. "I don't know what I'd do without you ladies."

"It's what friends are for Kurt." Mercedes said "We love you and you're always there for us. It's our turn to be there for you." With that the group left the auditorium for Mercedes house. The distraction may not last long but for Kurt any type of distraction from thinking about Blaine was a saving grace that he'd gratefully take.

* * *

Blaine had no clue what to do. Usually after school Kurt and him went to the Lima Bean or hung out at his place, but that was obviously out of the question. McKinley was Kurt's playground and now that he wasn't with Kurt anymore would he still be accepted there? The question worried him but he couldn't help thinking of one place he'd always be accepted… Dalton Academy.

After a short bus ride, Blaine walked down the halls of Dalton feeling emotion overwhelm him. He took a deep breath thinking about everything that had happened here. Stopping to listen he hear the glorious chime of the Warblers rehearsing.

Everyone stopped when Blaine entered the room. "If it isn't our favourite ex Warbler." Sebastian Smythe smiled advancing forward to greet Blaine. He was followed by the rest of the Warblers. "We were just wondering how life at McKinley is after your sectionals. You were amazing; I was just telling the boys here that." Blaine shrugged and put on a smiled, and Sebastian continued "Would you do us the honour of preforming a song with us?" Blaine nodded and a Warbler who he didn't recognize started the music. The song "I Don't Miss You At All" played and the Warblers fell into step in unison.

"Cause I never think about you/ I'm better off without you/ I don't miss you at all/ I don't miss/ you at all/ You don't spin around in my head/ It's like you never existed/ And I hope you don't call/ I don't miss you at all/ And I'm not trying to fight it/ No, I'm not trying to fight it/ So you can cross my name right/ Off the wall/ I don't miss you at all… I don't miss you/ I don't miss you." The Warblers finished and all turned at Blaine cheering.

"That would be what we need to win regionals!" Sebastian said.

"We need you Blaine." A warbler by the name of Trent said. "Please will you come back this time."

At the question Blaine bit his lip in thought. Could he leave McKinley? The only thing drawing him there before had been his love for Kurt. "I'll think about it." Blaine finally answered and the boys' eyes lit up with excitement, Blaine put on another smile, but he was particularly into the mood.

"I have to go." Blaine said smiling sadly and turning towards the door. "I'm sorry." He left before he heard the goodbyes. His footsteps echoed down the empty halls, every step felt painful. He kept thinking about how he ran down those halls with Kurt on the first day he met him. How he'd kissed him after he'd sang Black Bird in that very room he was just in.

"Hey Blaine, wait up!" Sebastian's familiar voice echoed down the hallways. Blaine slowed and came to a stop but didn't turn around.

"Blaine what's really wrong?" Sebastian asked softly, coming up beside Blaine."

Blaine shook his head and mumbled "Nothing…"

"Meet me in the coffee shop in half an hour." Sebastian said. "And please cheer up; I hate to see you miserable. That cute face of yours doesn't need frown lines." With that Sebastian left and Blaine opened the door and hopped one a bus over to the Lima Bean.

_A/N: Please review :) The songs are "Part of Your World" from Disney's the Little Mermaid and "I Don't Miss You At All" by Selena Gomez_


	3. It Took Too Long

A/N: Yeah not a huge Seblaine fan, so you don't have to worry... too much ;)

I also apologize if there are any errors ^.^

Oh and I don't own Glee. If I did there would have been a lot more Klaine in that season finale!

**Part. 3- _It Took Too Long_**

Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel sat in the middle of Rachel's living room. They were all picking at the remains of pizza and listening to the 'Wicked' soundtrack. Both Rachel and Mercedes' looked stunning with the make-up stylings of Kurt Hummel, that had been applied at Mercedes house before they had drove over to Rachel's for a fun-filled night of gossip and movies, and most importantly to get Kurt's mind off of Blaine.

Kurt seemed distracted as Mercedes and Rachel chatted about the best songs for competitions, which usually was a hot topic for all three of them. Tonight it really felt less than half-hearted in his direction.

"Kurt?" Mercedes waved a hand in front of her friend's face. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." The truth was he didn't feel so okay. He was still in denial and shock.

"Kurt you know if you don't want to go home, you can stay over here, you too Mercedes." Rachel told Kurt.

Kurt texted his Finn asking to tell his dad, and felt himself tearing up as he say the last message Blaine had texted him on the phone. "I love you Kurt and I can't wait for this duet." He still didn't have the heart to hit delete.

"Okay Kurt, 'Cedes is here to help." Mercedes said noticing that Kurt's eyes showed ever sign of oncoming tears. She stood up. "I think it's time to rehearse an epic break up song."

* * *

"One! Two! Three! Four!"

Rachel and Mercedes stood in the center of the choir room; they both smiled at each other as the band began to play and hummed along with the intro. Rachel opened her mouth and started "It took too long/ It took too long/ It took too long for you to call back/ And normally I would just forget that/ Except for the fact it was my birthday/ My stupid birthday"

Mercedes took over from there as both the girls gave the room smug looks, mostly directed at Blaine. "I played along/ I played along/ I played along it rolled right off my back/ Obviously my armor was cracked/ What kind of boyfriend would forget that? / Who would forget that?"

Both the girls walked over to Blaine and stood, arms crossed, smirking, on either side of his chair and Kurt entered the room wearing the exact same know-it-all look as he opened his mouth to sing "The/ type of guy who doesn't see/ What he has until she leaves/ Don't let me go/ Cuz without me, you know you're lost/ Wise up now or pay the cost/ So you will know"

They all joined in for the chorus and happily backed up Kurt for the rest of the song. Kurt found the look of shock on Blaine's face priceless that is until Blaine walked out of the room as quickly as possible when it was finished. Kurt's eyes trailed after him as he left, and his heart felt like I was breaking again. Kurt left the room in the opposite direction of Blaine.

"Kurt!" Rachel called after him, leaving the room.

"Guys, what's going on here?" Mr. Schuester asked, feeling rather frazzled and genuinely confused.

"Blaine is being a horrible person; it's no big deal really." Mercedes said.

"I don't think Blaine's argument was unjust. He was just speaking his mind, honestly. I don't see a problem with that." Santana argued, sitting back in her chair.

"But Kurt's right." Brittany said breaking in "Blaine's not."

"Brittany you think that toys come to life when you're sleeping." Quinn interjected, "honestly I take Blaine's side."

All of a sudden the room was a house divided and half stood on one room bickering loudly with the other half of the club.

"Guys!" Mr. Schuester yelled trying to get order. "QUIET!"

"Fine, I don't see any point in talking to these people anymore." Artie said gesturing to the 'Kurt' side of the room, and wheeling himself out.

Tina crossed her arms and yelled after Artie "Who needs you!" and walked out in the opposite direction. One-by-one the glee members stormed off.

Miss Pillsbury poked her head through the door looking perplexed. "Will, what happened to all your kids?"

"I honestly have no idea?" Mr. Schue answered, throwing his hands up in frustration. "One minute Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt were singing a song, then Blaine walks out looking angry and Kurt looks guilty and walks off in the opposite direction. Then Rachel decides to follow and the whole club takes sides on some hot topic and they all just storm off. I feel like I don't have control in this mad house anymore."

"Has there been any strain in here before today?" Emma asked, thinking it over.

"Well," Will paused thinking back, suddenly he was brought back to Kurt not being in the choir room and Blaine's reaction when being asked where he was. "Yesterday Kurt wasn't in practice yesterday and Blaine seemed kind of angry."

"Did you catch what the members were fighting about?"

"Some were saying something about Blaine being right, and then some were saying he was being uncalled for." Will was trying to put two and two together. "Kurt's song he sang, it was something about breaking up or something and it was like he was trying to push Blaine over the edge."

"Kurt and Blaine always seemed so stable as a couple." A voice rang out from the back of the room. "Makes you wonder huh?" It was Rachel. She had come back to claim her bag and happened to overhear the conversation.

"What happened Rachel?" Will asked softly.

"They had a huge fight" Rachel said, sitting on one of the seats "Blaine said Kurt's dreams were impossible, Kurt defended but it was more like fighting." She shrugged "Blaine stormed off, Kurt stayed back and cried. The song may have been a stupid idea, but Mercedes and I pushed him to it and we may have made things worse. I sincerely apologize for us."

Mr. Schuester nodded "well I think that's something you'll have to talk to Kurt and Blaine about." Rachel nodded sadly and left the room, Mr. Schue sighed.

"They'll pull through." Emma said, looping her arm around Will. "I see things like this all the time. You've had Kurt as a student for years now."

"I don't know how to deal with this type of hostility." Will admitted.

"What goes around comes around. Come on Will let's go home." With that Mr. Schuester and Emma left the choir room, turning off the light, leaving the emptiness at whole.

* * *

Blaine got out of his car, after parking it in the 'Scandals' parking lot. There was a deep feeling of sorrow within him as he looked around. The last time he'd been there had been with Kurt. It hadn't ended well and just left even more injury to the messy break-up.

After taking a deep breath, with fake ID in hand, Blaine walked up to the bouncer who didn't even looked twice at him.

"There's my favourite ex-warbler." Sebastian smiled and walked over to Blaine, handing him a beer and touching him arm flirtily. Blaine just step back and smiled, feeling a little uncomfortable. Sebastian had hurt him before, had tried to hurt Kurt as well. Maybe it was just all too weird.

"Why don't we head to the dance floor and you can teach me some of your 'New Direction' moves that won you regionals."

"Can we not talk-" Blaine stared but Sebastian finished "Talk about McKinley? I get it, the break up was sticky. I've been thinking a lot about what you told me in the coffee shop. How you don't know why you're at that school without him and how you think it's really over. But maybe this is all a good thing." Sebastian gave his signature Smythe smirk, looking around before resting his eyes back on Blaine "This place must pose a lot of bad memories, so why don't you finish up your drink and we can go over to my place. Everyone's out and-"

Blaine didn't want Sebastian to finish that sentence. "Look Sebastian, I think I'm just going to head home." Blaine turned and briskly walked towards the door, feeling himself tearing up. He hardly heard Sebastian call after his name. After exiting the building he bumped into David Karofsky.

"Where's your boyfriend Blaine?" David asked, looking around. And in that split second Blaine lost it. Tears stared streaming down his face as he muttered "I messed up, I messed up big time. Kurt hates me, and I still love him."

"What happened?"

"I told Kurt his dreams were stupid because I didn't want to lose him. I did the opposite. Now-now I don't know where I am, what to do, and the sad thing is I'm not even drunk!" Blaine wiped his eyes, sighing and getting his tears under control.

"I honestly think Kurt hasn't gotten over you, Blaine." Karofsky said.

"And how would you know?"

"I talked to Kurt today. He sobbed for a while and kept saying he never should have fought back. I don't know for sure, but you should try to get him to take you back. I think you both just want the same thing, to be back to where you were before whatever happened between you two." David smiled and Blaine nodded saying "thank-you."

Blaine got into his car and turned up the radio. Greenday's Boulevard of Broken Dreams blasted through the stereo and Blaine began to sing along, his voice shaking. "I'm walking down the line, That divides me somewhere in my mind, On the border line of the edge, And where I walk alone, Read between the lines, What's screwed up and every thing's all right, Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive, And I walk alone."

_A/N: Songs "Potential Break Up Song" by Ali and Aj, "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Greenday_

Please Review and favourite :)


	4. Say Anything

Forever and For Always

Pt. 4- Say Anything

Kurt sat alone in the glee clubs room. He couldn't help remembering the day he and Blaine had sung _Perfect_ for Santana. He let out a small sigh and stared at the piano in front of him. No one else was in the choir room, not even the mysterious piano man, who just so happened to know how to play any song they wanted at the drop of the hat, wherever they wanted.

Yesterday Kurt had seemed so utterly depressed after what had happened, he'd broken down and called Karofsky. The call had started as friendly idle chit-chat but he'd broken down within the first ten minutes telling his new friend everything. Kurt had told him about the song as well and how he regretted it more than anything he'd ever done. When he'd hung up he'd felt a little better and he took Tina up on her offer to accompany him to the mall for some retail therapy. After spending almost four hundred dollars on designer label clothing, he still didn't feel much better.

Kurt wiped his eyes realizing that they were brimming with a fresh coating of tears. He shook his head and stared at the instrument in front of him pressing down the keys gingerly, but with passion and skill. "You can take it all away and I'll miss/ There's a little bit of you in all this/ And you can say you only think you know, yeah/ Please, there's a better bit of me to see yet/ Cause you haven't seen any of my best/ You know I hate myself without you now/ Hurts the same when nobody knows/ I guess that's just how it goes/ And I won't say anything at all." Kurt played the song much slower than the original, much more suited to him. With every note he sang the lump in his throat got bigger. He was so deeply immersed in the music he didn't notice the figure standing in the doorway, his eyes brimming with tears.

Blaine knew he had to apologize, especially standing looking at the boy who he used to call his best friend. No, not just his best friend, his boyfriend.

"This is the hook/ Take it like you took/ I'm shaking like I shook before/ Never ever getting better off/ and I can only watch/ This is where I stopped before/ Not another piece of me/ I always slip away from/ I always slip away from…/ I won't say anything but/ You can take it all away and I'll miss/ There's a little bit of you in all this/ And you can say you only think you know, yeah/ Please, there's a better bit of me to see yet/ Cause you haven't seen any of my best/ You know I hate myself…/ Hurts the same when nobody knows/ I guess that's just how it goes/And I won't say anything at all…/I won't say anything at all/ I won't say anything at all." Kurt finished his song, finally breaking back down into a fit of sobs. So many things were running through Kurt's mind as he sang. How broken he felt, how each breath took much more effort now and that hole in his chest.

Blaine found he just couldn't take it much longer. Without much hesitation, he stepped into the room, the sound of his footsteps causing Kurt to turn around.

"That sounded beautiful, Kurt." Blaine bit his lip, giving Kurt a small, sad smile. "But I don't understand, why that song? Isn't about someone who's hurting themself? Are you okay?"

Kurt wiped his eyes and nodded, getting to his feet. "Yeah, well, no. But I'm not, well not really hurting myself. Blaine, I've been tearing myself apart for what happened, not physically but emotionally. I shouldn't have been so defensive, maybe you're right. That song just proves it; I'm always going to be a no one. Maybe I should just face it and not say anything at all."

Blaine now stood beside Kurt, looking into his glatz eyes. "Kurt I was so wrong. You are the most wonderful talented person in the world. That song, the arrangement you did it in, it was so… stunning. You're stunning, and I want to sing with you, if you'll let me."

"But today's the last day for the duets competition. Plus our little mashup wasn't perfect yet." Kurt shrugged "I guess we won't be getting those tickets. Oh well, Finn and Rachel will probably have a great time watching Cirque preform."

"Or maybe we can still pull something off." Blaine smiled, taking a folder out of his bad and handing it to Kurt. "I've always kind of wanted to do this as a duet with you. I love you Kurt, this song really is my- my dream, for both of us."

Kurt looked down at the papers and a different type of tears were brought to his eyes; tear of joy. He smiled, nodding, unsure what else to say, as Blaine stepped forward and brought him into a short, sweet and passionate kiss. Kurt stepped back placing the song on the piano's ledge. Sitting there he played the first note of the song; Shania Twian's Forever and For Always.

A/N: One more chapter to go (I think). If you like it I can always make it a little longer ;) But I will only know if you like it by the reviews :)

The song was Say Anything by Marianas Trench (my fave band!)


	5. Forever and For Always

Yeah this chapter got screwed up when I put it on here. So I appologize if it's less than stelller with punctuation, ect. I also apologize for the spelling. Sorry it was a bit of work to fix so it's a far strech from perfect. Please be nice. Thanks for reading, this is the final chapter of Forever and For Always. Thank-you so much for reading and sticking with me all the way.

* * *

Pt. 5- Forever and For Always

Kurt and Blaine sat at the back of the choir room cuddled up together in a way where they were still in two separate chairs. The glee club had filed in, most giving questioning looks in their direction. The pair shook the stairs off, focusing on the fact that the hell of the past few days was over.

"Okay guys," Mr. Schuester walked into the room, "so today we pick a winner for the duets completion-" Will started but he noticed Kurt raising his hand. "Yes Kurt?"

"Mr. Schue, can Blaine and I preform our duet?" Mr. Schuester was a little curious, but he didn't want a repeat of yesterday. He was about to say no, when all the kids looked back at Kurt and Blaine, then at Mr. Schue giving pleading eyes.

"All right you two. Let's see what you got."

Kurt took Blaine's hand and the two moved towards the center of the room. Kurt gave Blaine a small, nervous look, and Blaine turned to Brad the piano guy and nodded. The ballad rang throughout the room, and Kurt took a deep breath. For some reason he felt nervous. When singing a solo in front of the rest of the glee kids he was usually keen on proving just how great his voice was, but today it was all about proving to Blaine he needed him forever. "In your arms I can still feel the way you/ Want me when you hold me/ I can still hear the words you whispered/ When you told me/ I can stay right here forever in your arms…/ And there ain't no way/ I'm lettin' you go now/ And there ain't no way/ And there ain't not how/I'll never see that day…" Kurt looked lovingly at Blaine as the two continued into the chorus, the rest of the club reaching for their lover's hands and snuggling up transfixed by the song. "Cause I'm keeping you/ Forever and for always/ We will be together all of our days/ Want to wake up every/ Morning to your sweet face always…"

Blaine could feel his emotions ripping at him. Everything felt good now, he felt as if he was floating. He took his next verse with as much passion as he could. "In your eyes (I can still see

The look of the one/ I can still see/ The look of the one who really loves me/ (I can still feel the way that you want)/ The one who wouldn't put anything/ Else in the world above me(I can still see love for me)/ I can/ Still see love for me in your eyes (I still see the love)/… And there ain't no way/ I'm lettin' you go now/ And there ain't no way/ And there ain't no how/ I'll never see that day" He felt comfort in the parts where Kurt's voice crossed over his.

The pair had blocked out everyone else, only noticing the one they loved in front of their eyes. "Cause I'm keeping you/ Forever and for always/ We will be together all of our days/ Want to wake up every/Morning to your sweet face always…/I'm keeping you forever and for always/…I'm in your arms."

Applause erupted throughout the room, breaking the two out of their fantasy world. Blaine pulled Kurt into a side hug beaming at his friends, who were now on their feet.

"Wow guys!" Will mused, "I've never seen you two sing with such emotion before! Where'd that come from?"

"I guess you could say that my biggest dream is spending the rest of my life with the person I love." Blaine said causing the girls to awe in unison and Kurt to give his a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well you two sure conveyed that." Will said, glad that the feud was over, though he still didn't know why it had started. "I say we vote on the winner!"

"I nominate Kurt and Blaine!" Mercedes said enthusiastically.

"I second that!" Rachel said "I mean if anyone beat Finn and I's rendition of 'Oh Star', then it was those two." Everyone rolled their eyes a little at the last part of the comment but muttered in agreement.

"All right, all in favour of Kurt and Blaine's version of 'Forever and For Always'?" All hands in the room went up (not including Kurt and Blaine's). "Then it's settled. From Will's pocket he produced an envelope "Two tickets to Cirque du Soleil, as promised. I'm glad you two overcame whatever happened between you two."

"Thanks Mr. Schue," Kurt laughed a little. "You know I think if we learned one thing from this fight it's, dreams are great but don't let them get in the way of something you have here and now."

"Amen!" Puck yelled from his seat near the back wall and everyone laughed. They laughed for a long time, laughing like they hadn't laughed in the days of the fights, the arguments, and the regret. Now all of that was over it was good to be back to normal. Be back to a group that loved one another. No matter the jeers or the bitching that was the one thing that always prevailed… love.

"I really had a wonderful time tonight Blaine, thank-you." Kurt said, smiling at his boyfriend who was sitting across from him on the bed at the hotel they had decided to stay at after the show.

"Why are you thanking me?" Blaine asked, inching closer to Kurt who was sitting on top of the covers in his pajamas.

"Because I don't know what I'd do without you. The show was spectacular but the fact that I saw it with you made it the best night of my life. I love you, with all my heart Blaine."

"I love you more than anyone in this world." Blaine responded, pulling Kurt into a tight embrace, and kissing him gently.

"Forever and for always?" Kurt asked pulling away to look into Blaine's eyes for a second. Blaine smiled knowing, without hesitation, what his answer was.

"Forever and for always."

The End :D

Thank-you so much for reading guys! I have another fanfic in the works, one that may not be so "fluff".

I'd still love reviews so I can use them for fuel for writing my next fanfic :) (Please be kind but it would be nice if I got some critism as well ;) )

New Note: The next fanfic is up and called "Two Roads Diverged". It's quite different and set in the future but it still centers around Klaine.

...

Songs:

Forever and For Always by Shania Twain

and the one Rachel was mentioning (Oh Star) is a Paramore song, it was going to make its way in here but got cut out somehow. :P


End file.
